


someday my pain

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: thor and bruce grow apart.





	someday my pain

he noticed it days after the battle ended.

his blue-eyed lover hadn’t said a word about the deaths of their companions, and talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. usually dull or no response.

he thought i was just déjà-vu at first. but he realized his kisses slowly became meaningless and empty. it just felt like dry lips upon his, without any sign of love.

the distance in bed between them grew every night. the first night started with no hand running through his curly hair. the last ended with no goodnight.

he wouldn’t wake up to an arm around him anymore. he missed the comforting smell of wood and honey that the god gave off. there was no longer a letter informing him of his lovers whereabouts when he woke up next to an empty space, just the feeling of bare feet against the cold floor and eating alone in the kitchen. 

he made his way to bed and saw his partner sitting alone on the edge of the mattress. he told him they should break up, and only received a cold “i agree” in response. he continued sitting and staring at the wall for a moment, then left the room, leaving his ex-lover with only his thoughts. he would never feel the same pair of lips on top of his, he would never feel the muscly arm of his partner around his as they dozed off to sleep. he would never be greeted by a hot cup of coffee in the morning by him. he would spend the next months in mourning, knowing they could’ve lived the rest of their days together.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE ANGST i wrote this while at the beach and cried 
> 
> twitter is rffalos and tumblr is thors-bruce


End file.
